De-sensing refers to the process of a receiver purposely adding noise to a received signal, e.g., to characterize the capabilities of a communication system to operate in the presence of different noise levels. De-sensing has traditionally been performed in the analog domain, but such analog de-sensing does not support the independent addition of noise into individual carriers of frequency-based signal channels.
There are digital down-converters (DDCs) that provide a de-sense function by injecting a pseudo-noise (PN) sequence in the digital domain at intermediate frequency (IF) after mixing, but prior to channelization and automatic gain control (AGC), but these DDCs do not support individual per-carrier adjustment of the noise level.